Level 563
| moves = 22 | target = 100,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 63 }} | moves = 22 }} Difficulty *With only 22 moves to bring 5 ingredients, this means that an ingredient needs to be brought down within 4-5 moves. *The conveyor belt can help or hinder the dropping of ingredients. If the ingredient starts from the extreme left, it will be easier to move it down. If the ingredient starts from the extreme right, it will extremely difficult to move it down as the conveyor belt moves upwards. Even under both circumstances, special candies are required to bring the ingredients down due to the above point. *The conveyor belt can help or hinder the creation of special candies. Even then, five colours make the creation of special candies easier. Stars Strategy *Despite the conveyor belts constantly moving around, it is still easy to bring down ingredients via special candies. Vertical striped candies act as a shortcut to do so; wrapped candies and colour bombs also help by increasing the chances of making large cascades. *Special combinations like colour bomb + striped candy or wrapped candy + striped candy help greatly, as they clear out vast areas of the board. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores. *The ingredients are worth 100,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points for two stars and an additional 150,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,000 points per move100,000 points / 25 moves = 4,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 6,000 points per move150,000 points / 25 moves = 6,000 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 460 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 2,460 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades. *Dropping the ingredients is the main priority, reducing the opportunities to create colour bombs or colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Strategy *Grasp every opportunity to create colour bombs as they are the only special candies which can give points higher than the 4,000 and 6,000 points per move requirements for two and three stars respectively. This is provided that the colour bombs are used on the most abundant candies. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery